


Stay with me

by MercilessSheriff



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Smut, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22196869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercilessSheriff/pseuds/MercilessSheriff
Summary: Yandere! Cait x Futanari! JinxPiltover or The Institute of War hasn't found Jinx ever since she was gone. Caitlyn put her on her dorm room in the Institute secretly. She didn't let anyone enter the room, even Vi.
Relationships: Caitlyn/Jinx (League of legends)
Kudos: 16





	Stay with me

Another day.... Jinx woke up, Chains were on her both wrists. Caitlyn was lying next to her, she took a notebook and a pen, then draw one line. _'its been ninety days since she kept me here...'_ Jinx thought, staring at the Sheriff.

Caitlyn woke up, she noticed that Jinx was staring at her, she put her hand behind the criminal's head and gave her a small kiss, Jinx hesitate. "Good morning" Caitlyn greeted, still, Jinx didn't say anything.

"I'm going to get you food, okay?" Caitlyn said, smiling at her. No response... "It's okay if you won't reply to me... You will eventually talk to me..." She said, laughing maniacally then left the room.

\---

A day of the matches are over, Caitlyn rushed back at her room and entered. Jinx was reading a book. Caitlyn went towards the blue haired criminal and kiss her. 

"Today, I got a Pentakill..." She said, Jinx was listening to her but didn't say a single word. "The match was so cool! Looking at the enemies with fear in their eyes" She continued. 

"Oh yeah! I got something for you!" She said once more, opening her closet, there was a wrapped gift then she gave it to Jinx.

Jinx's chained hands were unwrapping the gift. It was a teddy bear. Jinx look at Caitlyn with a confused look. "Sorry, I couldn't find something cooler for you... I'll try to find the one you wanted... A pistol" Caitlyn apologized, Jinx shook her head and gave Caitlyn the expression _'its okay if you cant find a pistol'_

The sheriff gave her another smile, kissing her forehead. Theres one reason why she put chains on her wrists, so that she can't escape from her... So that Jinx won't tell the High Councilor that this psycho _'sheriff'_ is keeping her.

\---

However... Caitlyn was already caught... "So you've been keeping her?! Have you lost your mind?! The Institute needs her for fucks sake!" Vi yelled, pinning Caitlyn in the ground and put handcuffs. Jinx couldn't do anything... She was still chained, all she can do was to look at the scene.

Caitlyn was put on the detention cell for a year... She will be spending a year in that cell in the Institute. She remembered that Caitlyn put her weapons on the closet.

After that, she was rescued... She didn't like it... Caitlyn wasn't there. Jinx went to Caitlyn's dorm room and took her belongings, Zap, Pow-pow, and Fishbones. She stared at Caitlyn's hat and Rifle that was put in the desk, so she grabbed them too.

She then went to the Detention cell. Blowing Caitlyn's cell. The alarms were on "come on! We have to escape!" Jinx yelled for the first time for how many weeks, she finally spoke. Jinx tossed her rifle and Hat to her.

They escaped the Institute of War, they injured at least nine champions and fifteen summoners. They were no longer welcomed there. So they went back at Piltover. 

They went to Caitlyn's family estate and stayed there. Jinx was in the guest room, no, she wasn't chained.

 _'she wasn't like this before... I fell in love the old Caitlyn... Her smile, her jokes,her hugs And her Attitude.'_ Jinx thought

 _'She just... Changed, she even killed a summoner who likes me...'_ her thoughts were cut off by the door, Caitlyn opened it with blood in her hands and shirt. 

"I killed someone... Because he said that not to arrest you because he loves you" Caitlyn gave her a creepy smile. 

"You love me...? Right? I love you so much" Caitlyn said, tears rolling down her cheeks, still smiling. Caitlyn's parents didn't know that Jinx was there.

"You didn't have to become like this! You killed many people just for your love for me!" Jinx yelled

Caitlyn wasn't expecting The criminal would yell at her. She pinned Jinx on the bed, then stared at her. "Do you love me...?" She asked once more. 

Caitlyn kissed Jinx on the lips, surprisingly, Jinx kissed back, wrapping her arms around the Sheriff's neck. Jinx could feel Caitlyn's tongue licking at her lips so she opened her mouth and the wet muscle slid inside immediately which made Jinx moan.

Once the kiss was broke, Caitlyn spoke "I need to get rid of the blood, we'll continue later" Caitlyn could hear Jinx whining.

She chuckled "Don't worry I'll be quick"

\---

Caitlyn was done showering and getting rid of the blood, once she entered the room, she saw Jinx touching herself. "You couldn't wait huh?" Caitlyn asked. Jinx stopped touching herself and look at the Sheriff. 

Caitlyn went towards her and kissed her neck. "C-Cait" Jinx stuttered, and now she was sucking it, which made Jinx moan louder.

"You've been touching yourself? Naughty girl" Caitlyn teased. "I know you're tired... So I'll make this quick" The Sheriff said, getting lower and lower.

Jinx's eight inch cock was there. She wrapped her right hand on the length and licked the tip. Jinx arched her back and moaned loudly. "My parents doesn't know you're here... Don't moan so loudly"

Caitlyn started to suck her cock, while jerking her hand up and down. "O-Oh God... Caitlyn..." The criminal moaned.

Hearing Jinx moaning her name is a huge turn on. She gave her cock a soft bite, The criminal moaned louder ignoring Caitlyn's words earlier. 

"A-Ah shit... I'm close..." Jinx said, looking at Caitlyn. The sheriff nodded and suck it faster than before.

"Hah!" 

There were wet sounds until Jinx finally came. Caitlyn swallowed all of it and smiled at her. "You're mine and mine only, understand?" Caitlyn asked.

"I'm yours" Jinx said, smiling at her. 

"Today is all about you, tomorrow is all about me" Caitlyn winked at her, "let's get some sleep then"


End file.
